Worst Anniversary Ever
by Breesecretdaughter
Summary: Tom and Lynette's 12th anniversary.
1. Forgetting

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, neither does this story idea, really. **

**Story takes place in between season four and five. Sometime after Tom was electrocuted. **

* * *

**Worst Anniversary Ever**

a story by** oc-lover-6**

Lynette woke up that morning, tired, but with a smile on her face. Before she had even opened her eyes she rolled over in attempt to snuggle up to Tom, but he wasn't there. It was a rare morning when he got up before her, but she wasn't surprised. It was their anniversary after all. And he did like to try and be romantic and surprise her. Lynette recollected the last couple anniversaries.

Their ninth wasn't the greatest. It consisted of her waiting two hours in the freezing cold because Tom meant to surprise her, but she didn't want him to. And then, he forgot to cancel the surprise plans. But, it did make them realize how much they really loved each other, despite their troubles.

Their tenth was hard too. Mostly because it was a really difficult year for them. Kayla was creating problems. They just let that one drift by but they had a small dinner.

Their eleventh was fun. Karen knew that they had been having troubles, so she agreed to take Penny, Susan took the twins and Gaby had Parker. They had a relaxing weekend at a five star hotel.

But now it was their twelfth anniversary.

Although, twelve wasn't really a milestone, she felt like it should be. Twelve years, Lynette thought. She liked the sound of that.

She yawned and hopped out of bed. After pulling on her robe, she descended the stairs. Tom was no where to be found in the kitchen, in the garage or in the bathroom. Lynette began to wonder what he was planning. She decided to call him.

She grabbed the phone and dialed his cell. She heard the familiar sound of his ring tone coming from their living room. She followed the sound and found Tom sitting at the work desk on the computer.

She saw him answer his phone put she didn't reply back.

"Hello?" Tom said again in frustration.

Lynette was behind him, so she walked up quietly and ran her hand up his back lightly and placed a kiss on the side of his cheek from behind. "Hello," she whispered into his ear. She let her arms fall loosely around his neck and rested her hands gently on his chest. She kissed the top of his head.

"Good morning," Tom said happily. "You're in a good mood."

"Yes, well why wouldn't I be? It's a very important day, after all."

"Awh, you remembered," Tom said in a surprised tone.

Lynette raised her eyebrows and looked at him in a confused manner. She wasn't sure if he was trying to make a joke or not. "...of course I remembered, Tom."

"Well, I guess how could you forget," Tom began. Lynette laughed in agreement but became confused when he added, "I have been talking about it for weeks. And it's finally up for bid! All I have to is make sure no one else wants it more than me, and it'll be all mine."

"What?"

"The engine part."

"Oh," Lynette realized, finally figuring out that he wasn't referring to their anniversary, but to an engine part he had been wanting for months. "Yeah, that is exciting..." she trailed off. Maybe it was just a strategy to trick her into thinking they weren't doing anything. Yeah, that must be it, she thought. "I'll go make the coffee."

"Okay," he said, his eyse focused on the screen.

Lynette went to the kitchen and poured two cups. Hers had two spoons of milk and his was black. "So," she said when she returned to the living room. "What's the plan for today?"

"Oh you know, just the usual."

She wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Okay," she said, trying to sound casual. Had he really forgotten. Really? She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true. She got up from her seat in the kitchen, glaring at him with a look that could peel the paint on walls. "I'm going to Susan's. Be back by lunch."

"See you then, babe."

* * *

"He - what?" Susan gasped.

"You heard me."

"You're kidding," Bree said.

"Nope."

"Go kick his ass! I'll do it for you," Gaby suggested.

"No, no," Lynette laughed. Gaby always knew what to say. "He could just be trying to surprise me," she took a sip of coffee. "But I doubt it."

"Well, men are like that. Once you settle down, the romance is gone. And the _sex. _God that's why I'm never getting married."

"Edie, you've been married twice!" Susan laughed.

"Yeah," Edie defended. "But once because I got pregnant with Traverse and the other time to a gay guy! I've never really considered myself _married. _Anyways, this is about Lynette."

"Yeah, so what are you going to do?" Bree asked.

"I don't know. What would you do?" Lynette asked. "That wasn't rhetorical, what would you do?"

"Me?" Bree asked. "You do realize my track record with men isn't exactly the greatest."

"Well, who the hells is?" Edie interrupted. "This is what you need to do..."

Edie knelt into Lynette and told her her plan. Lynette began to smile. She always liked Edie, despite what all the others said. She had such an honest, upfront wisdom about her. And Lynette decided to follow it.


	2. Lynette acting strange

**Don't own it**

Lynette sat on her bed, thinking about the advice Edie gave her.

_"You need to test him. But, don't let him know you're testing him."_

_"How?"_

_"Well, that depends. How do you normally test him?"_

_"Normally," Lynette trailed off. She thought before answering, "Normally - I don't test him. I usually just know what he's thinking."_

_"Okay, well then you're probably right about him forgetting about it."_

_"Yeah," she said sadly._

_"So, what do you want to do?" Edie questioned. _

_"Honestly, I want to kill him right now."_

_"Ha, well then I'd suggest cutting him off."_

_Lynette raised her eyebrow at Edie. "Why?"_

_"Because, that's the only way he'll figure out something is upsetting you."_

_"You know what? You're right."_

_Edie smiled smugly. "I know," she laughed._

* * *

Tom entered their bedroom and threw Lynette a smile before opening a drawer. She watched him. He didn't seem any different than he normally did. If he were planning something, she just knew he would be trying to hide a smile, or he would have atleast mentioned anything to her- anything at all. Lynette sat on the bed, clenching her fists against her pants. She narrowed her eyes and glared at his back. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

Should she just tell him? No, Lynette thought to herself. She was going to follow Edie's advice. She was going to cut him off. Afterall, he deserved it. Who forgets their wife on their anniversary. She felt unappreciated and was just plain tired of always being the one to fix their problems. He needed to figure it out himself.

She heard him exiting their bedroom and walking down the stairs. "Hi," he said kissing her head. She rejected his touch by pulling away. She turned around and glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay..."

"Tom, what's the date today?" she asked casually.

"Hmm, the seventeenth."

"Oh, okay," Lynette choked back a sob. She heard him go to the computer and turn it on. He sat down and logged on to it.

"Okay, well I have errands to run."

"Oh? To where?"

"Oh, just here and there. Groceries, pharmacy, and then I want to go visit Edie."

"Edie?"

"Edie Brit."

"No, I know who she is, I just didn't know you were friends."

"Yeah, well..." Lynette trailed off. The truth was they weren't really friends, but they both understood each other. They were both strong and independent women, truly. Lynette respected Edie, and was pretty sure that Edie respected her too.

"See you tonight," Lynette said bitterly before closing the door.

Tom looked to the door where she just was and a confused look appeared on his face. Lynette was acting strange.


	3. Every Husband Gets One

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to ABC & Marc Cherry**

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

"Lynette? Lynette!" Tom called. Oh, that's right she was out. Where did she go again? He honestly couldn't recall. What did she tell him, he didn't know. "crap.." he thought before charging down the stairs and out the front door.

He knocked on the door of Edie Brit's house.

"Hi Tom," Edie said, confused, but almost in a flirtatious tone.

"Hey, is Lynette here?"

"She was."

"Oh? Do you know where she went.

Edie paused. "No, not sure."

"Well, okay," he said before turning around. He turned back before leaving, "thanks."

"No problem."

Edie crossed her arms then said, "You haven't talked to her today, have you?"

"What?"

"Oh, never mind."

"Why do you ask?"

Edie shook her head and tried not to roll her eyes. "I'm asking because she won't."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ha, you should know."

"Edie," Tom said seriously. "If there's something I should know."

Edie sighed, "There's definitely something you should know. But it's not really my place to point out what it is. That's all I'm going to say."

Edie watched him walk away with a confused, wounded look on his face. He didn't know what she was talking about, but now that he thought about it: Lynette was acting short with him that morning. Also, she didn't stay to have breakfast or coffee with him.

_"Crap,"_ Tom thought. He didn't know. Why were women always such a mystery?

"Okay..."

Tom walked back home, wondering what Edie thought he should know. Did he say something? Was something wrong with the kids? He knew it was something, otherwise Lynette wouldn't have brought it up to her friends.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tom was sitting on the bed in their room, thinking. He thought long and hard about what was wrong, but he couldn't figure it out. He sighed and picked up a photo album that was sitting beside Lynette's bed side table. He began flipping through it, when Lynette walked in the room carrying a bin of laundry.

"Hey hon," Tom greeted. He was met with a quiet 'hi' and then she continued to sort her laundry with her back to him. He observed her body language; the way she was putting her clothes away, almost throwing them, and closing the drawers with force just lead Tom to believe further that something was upsetting her. He hesitated, "Is something wrong?"

She turned around, a sweatshirt in her hands, and raised her eyebrows with an are-you-serious type of expression.

"Lynette?"

"Tom."

"Something's wrong."

"Well, what gives you that idea?" she said sarcastically.

"If there's something I should know, you should tell me."

"I shouldn't have to tell you!"

"Okay, you're scaring me. Tell me?"

"Oh," she began angrily. She glared at him. "Think."

He looked at her with questioning eyes. Lynette bit her lip while standing there, waiting for him to figure it out. He looked like he was trying to solve an equation with the quadratic formula or something in his head. He looked back up to her and tried to be funny, "I got nothing."

"It's our anniversary today! Twelve years," she spat out angrily. "And you're right, you've got nothing."

She stormed out and stomped down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

"Lynette?" Susan said, worry in her eyes. "Come in."

Lynette walked in and sat down at her coffee table.

"So, what's up? What happened?"

"He didn't remember. I had to remind him."

Susan gasped "Oh, really?"

"Really," Lynette confirmed, disappointment in her voice.

"Well, you know what they say: every husband gets one year to forget."

"Well..."

"Karl had several. I'm not excusing it, it's one day of the year for God's sake, but still."

"I know. It's just, I - he never forgets things like this. And after the last couple of years, which were rough, I just imagined that he was going to do something."

Susan nodded in an understanding way. She placed her hand on Lynette's knee. "Honey, it's up to you. You can get mad about this, you have every right. Or you could forgive him. I'm sure he feels really bad."

"You're right, he does. But I'm mad that he didn't figure it out when I tested him. He should have been able to."

"Yeah, he should have! But, Lynette, he didn't mean to forget. He didn't blow you off on purpose."

"No."

"Well, every husband gets one."

Lynette breathed out. "I just wanted him to surprise me."

"Maybe he still will," Susan said optimistically.

Lynette smiled. "Thanks."


	4. Say it

**Disclaimer: this isn't mine.**

Lynette returned home in a completely different mood than when she left. Susan made her reflect on the situation in a way she never would have thought to do. She understood, she had always understood, that Tom never meant to hurt her if he did. He didn't realize sometimes how easily he could hurt her, the anniversary aside, because she cared about him so much. She also knew she wouldn't want it any other way.

Tom was waiting for her upstairs in the bedroom. He wanted to make it up to her for forgetting. He felt bad but now he was scared that if he tried to do something, she would get mad and refuse it.

Tom heard footsteps walking up the stairs. "Lynette?" No response. He sat there for another thirty seconds before getting up and going to find her. He found her sitting on the stairs, midway, between the bottom and top step. She had her chin rested on her left hand and her head was tilted to the right. She looked like she was thinking hard.

"Lynette?"

She turned around. "Hi."

He walked down the five steps separating them and sat beside her. He touched her on her knee and whispered. "You're home late," in a non-accusatory or upset way.

"Yeah," she replied. "I was with Susan."

"Oh."

He patted her knee twice before becoming serious. "You know, I'm sorry I forgot. I shouldn't have forgotten."

She nodded, but she was still upset over it. She had expectations for the day and he blew it.

"I overreacted," Lynette said.

"No, you didn't."

"Well, no. It's just, I need to know that you still want me."

"I do."

"And I know, logically, that you do. It's just when you don't tell me, I want to hear it. I need to hear you say it, Tom."

"Okay," he nodded. "Lynette - I felt like an idiot for forgetting. I really do. If I could go back and change it, I would. But, it's just - no - I'm not even going to make an excuse. I love you and there's no amount of car parts or engines that would make me choose cars over you. And, as much as you need me, I need you that much too. And don't ever doubt that I want you. I want you."

Lynette swallowed the lump in her throat and let out a small cry. With wet eyes she turned to him and said, "Thanks. I really did need to hear that."

Tom rubbed her back affectionately. "I'm sorry for not saying it earlier."

"Better late than never," she laughed sadly.

"Well, I'm glad you think so because," Tom began. "Because, I have a little something for you. I was thinking about giving it to you before you came home, but I was worried you wouldn't want it anymore, but I guess late is better than never."

He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and followed him upstairs, curious to see what he had for her.

* * *

not sure yet...


	5. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own DH.**

**Authors Note: I haven't updated in a while, I know. Sorry! I had a really busy summer. I travelled to the states, Quebec and a lot of Ontario. But I'm back now and with the new school year starting, I hope to be able to stay back. I have a few ideas for new fics, and a lot more to write in current fics. It's all just a matter of actually updating. I'll try my best :)**

Lynette walked into her bedroom, her hair in a wreck from the day's events and with a strong desire to do nothing but sleep the night away.

But then she saw what Tom had done.

Their bed was covered with a dozen roses, each one connected side-by-side in the shape of a big heart. In the centre was a big box of Lindor's finest with an envelope on top of them. Tom was no where to be seen - although Lynette assumed he was in their bathroom. She also assumed that he, like her, didn't feel like talking face to face just yet. She walked slowly over to the bed and sat on the edge. She smiled at the roses before grabbing the envelope. On the front of it, it said, "I'm sorry," in Tom's shaky handwriting. Lynette pulled out the letter inside.

_Lynette,_

_You know that when I mess up, I'm not the best at apologies. And for things like this that deserve a huge apology, honestly, I'm scared half to death of you to even attempt one...although mostly because I don't want to do anything else to mess it up. So I'm writing it to you. First off, I know I should have remembered. I'm sorry I didn't and I understand if I'm on the couch tonight. I hope this will at least put a smile on your face tonight._

_God, I love you. If I could go back, well let's face it...I would have probably planned some huge elaborate romantic surprise that you would have rolled your eyes along to. That's the plan for lucky 13, I promise._

_This last year has been hectic to say the least but I don't need to tell you that do I? Besides from hectic, it had it's up and downs. Please try to remember the ups as you read this. _

_I don't know what else to write...so I'll apologize again. And I love you (again) and again so much, babe. More than anything or anyone. I really hope you can forgive me but my hopes aren't too high. _

_The husband that doesn't always deserve you,  
Tom xo_

_p.s look to your right_

Tom was watching her through the crack between the door and bathroom wall, waiting for her to look his way. Holding a white rose nervously in his hands, he opened the door and stepped out. She smiled slightly, which he took as a good sign so he walked over to their bed and held the rose out to her. She accepted it after a second, smelt it, then put it down to replace the box of chocolates in the middle of the rose heart. She opened the box, noticing how Tom took off the plastic already. Hey, the man knew chocolate improved her mood. Significantly. Looking through the chocolates, she selected one with caramel. And then another.

"Want one?" she asked, letting him know she might be ready to forgive him. Tom took one of the white ones, "thanks." She nodded.

"You know you _can _sit down."

Tom quietly let out a sigh of relief before sitting on his side of the bed. "That being said, you might still be on the couch tonight."

"Oh."

None of them said anything for about a minute though it wasn't an awkward silence. Tom watched her rummage through the box of chocolates, digging for her favourites. He could have picked them out for her, he knew her so well.

Lynette broke the silence, "I liked the letter."

Tom looked at her and could see a hint of hurt in her eyes, but it wasn't all hurt that he saw. He couldn't decide what the other part was. "I'm glad."

Lynette turned her head, no longer facing him and tucked her bangs behind her ears. She stared into her knees.

"What are you thinking?"

Lynette looked up at him and bit her lip. She closed her eyes before admitting, "I was just thinking you probably should sleep on the couch." She noticed Tom's guilty expression before adding, "But then I decided to focus on the ups."

Tom looked at her curiously. She smiled and brought her knees to her chest. "My birthday comes to mind. You definitely got that one right."

Tom smiled. "And when my sister stayed with us a few weeks ago," she continued.

"Yeah," Tom said softly. Lynette stretched her legs out and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

Tom placed a hand hesitantly on her knee. "I could name a few ups myself."

She waited for him to continue.

"The romantic dinner on my birthday at the restaurant, for one. New Years Eve. And day..." he thought. "Valentines day."

Tom could tell that she was reminiscing. She looked less tense. "This last one sounds cheesy but every night I've crawled into bed after you and you're still awake."

Lynette looked up at him with soft eyes. She noticed that he'd moved a foot close to her while he was talking. She tilted her head slightly more towards him and during that moment, Tom took a risk and kissed her forehead. He pulled away, although having lingered for a moment while he felt her breathe on his neck. Tom turned and grabbed his pillow to head downstairs. As he was about to put his feet on the floor he felt her lightly touch his hand.

"Say one more thing right and you can stay."

Tom paused, thinking. He said the second thing that came to mind. "I really hope you smiled reading the letter. And I wish you were smiling now," he said regretfully. "But you can count on this; if you forgive me, I'll try every day to make you smile," he paused. "I love you."

They looked into each others eyes. Tom still saw a hurt, although less of it and realized that the other part was fear. So he reassured her, "and I'll never forget again."

At this Lynette burst into tears and as a reflex Tom put his arm around her. Since she didn't shrug him off, he knew they weren't angry tears.

"This is not what I envisioned when I said I wanted you to smile."

"Shut up."

He did and pulled her closer. She wiped away the last couple tears and whispered, "I love what you did," referring to the flowers. "And I love you."

"I love you," he kissed her cheek and added, "more."

She rested her head against his chest and positioned herself so she could curl up beside him. Tom stretched out slightly, allowing her to lay down. He ran his hands through her hair with one hand and with his other, her grabbed hers a kissed it lightly.

* * *

**I think this is the end of this fic. I don't know what else I would add. Also, does anyone know if in this sentence, "Tom stretched out slightly, allowing her to lay down" it should be 'lay'? Or should it be 'lie'? Please review.**


End file.
